Mahou Shoujo Persona 1, Beyond the Dephs of Darkness and Despair
by Guy in Black23
Summary: "Someone once told me that death is a hunter unbeknownst to its prey." However, witch life... is far worse than death. I made a promise that we'd clear this investigation and although they're magical girls, and although Walpurgisnacht is approaching, I made a promise to them not to give up. Even though I'm near death, "This was what my power was meant to be used for!" "PERSONA!"


**Authors Note: This is a non-profit fan based parody. Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, and Persona are not owned by us and are owned by their respective companies. Under the copy right act of 1976, this production is protected under derivation. Please support the official release of said works by saidcompanies and enjoy!**

Huff* Huff*,

Huff* Huff*

A wheel suddenly lunged at me and I was cornered. "Ah!"

I leaped and fell on a knee. "Damn, Damn, Damn, where the hell is my evoker?"

Crash* Bang*

It kept lunging wheels, "Oof, Ugh." I was bleeding badly and near exhaustion, my spear was two meters away from me. The wheels hit me, but I'm still alive. "I have to find it now!"

Koromaru was downed and he was bleeding heavily. "Oh crap this is really bad, if this continues..," the monster suddenly launched all six wheels at once.

I rummaged around in my bag, five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, damn, they're about to finish me, two seconds left. Aha, I gripped my evoker and I swung it to my stomach.

Now or never, I'm on the edge of death's seat here.

"But before that, I would be pleased to introduce myself. My name is Ken Amada, and I go to Gekkoudan Middle School. I used to fight monsters called shadows but I recently let myself go about two years back. I was assigned a mission to investigate shadow-like activity, and so far, it's not going that well."

I promised Mitsuru (the head of SEES,) that I would try to let Koro do most of the work and that I would be healing/support, but I can't keep my promise now of all times can I? "Heh, Heh, here goes."

"I summon you…"

"KALA-NEMI"

Suddenly, a burst of light filled the room, and Kala-Nemi swung his arms in a self vortex of blue aura and the wheels were pushed back a notch. But they were still coming!

I never tested this move out before but after seeing Sanada-san do it, I needed it more than ever. Two wheels were about to strike from my sides and the four were upfront descending.

"I won't die here. I made a promise. I can't fall because he's still fighting, fighting for everyone's survival."

Flashback*

"Mazionaga!" bang* bang* bang* bang* bang*

"Damn it!" Sorry Koromaru, I apologize for accidentally hitting you again!"

Flashback end*

But this time has to be different. Koro's still bleeding and I'm cornered. If even one hits, I'm dead!

Kala-Nemi started spinning heavily and hundreds of bolts of lightning started surging through the arena. "I have to be careful not to hit the red girl and not to hit Koro. Precision, Kala-Nemi, precision!"

The electricity was flowing through the atmosphere and it was so hard to control. I felt like I was melting from the insides!

Cough* cough*

"There's blood in my hand, if this keeps up."

Then… All the bolts were in position.

The wheels were about to intersect. "I'm releasing them now!"

…

…

"MAZIONAGA!"

The bolts instantly flared with a golden-white gleam and destroyed the spinning wheels leaving nothing but charred wood on the ground. However, this monster just made more. "I can't handle this alone I have to revive Koromaru."

But first… "Diarama!"

I felt less exhausted but I was still breathing heavily and uneasy.

It really sucks that it's been quite a while since I used Kala-Nemi. His healings reverted back to the basics. This was a pretty bad mission to call us back on Kirijo-san.

Thirty Minutes before*

And we're here Koro! We landed in the Mitakihara city. It looked just as Mitsuru described. A very futuristic city.

"But it's really strange to here shadow-speculated activity in such a calm place don't you think Koro?"

"Wow Koro, we're in the stone ages compared to here." Heh heh.

"Woof*" "Woof * pant* pant* pant*"

Suddenly, Koromaru, sensed a presence and he trailed into the subway station.

"Wait Koromaru!"

Suddenly we were in a maze.

"I stopped to listen to the strange music. It was sad and now, I could feel the despair.

I saw a girl in red and she was gasping. She carried a spear and some type of gem was in her hand.

She was about to be killed! "Damn, Damn, where the hell is my evoker?" I rummaged through my bag, but no luck.

Suddenly Koromaru slouched and I saw rage in his eyes. "These monsters really do bring back bad memories don't they Koro…"

"AHOOOOOOOOOO"

Uh Oh, I could sense it was darkness, and not just regular darkness, a complete surface area darkness spell.

Ugh, I guarded to the best of my ability, however to no avail, the girl was unconscious and the monster was still conducting.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere…

Six wheels suddenly lunged at me.

Whine*… Ko… KOROMARU! He was knocked unconscious and bleeding really badly. He leaped and he protected me… I had to do something.

Present time*

"That's it! I AM FREAKING DONE!"

I put my evoker to my head and I shouted…

"KALA-NEMI!" Koro was surrounded by a bright light and was back on his feet.

Koromaru leaped to my side and he stared me in the eye.

I guess he really did want to do that combo now didn't he. Well, this was a hard chance to miss…

"Heh, Koro, lets end this piece of crap."

"AHOOOO"

Arf* (Maragialo)

Bang* (Zionaga)

The medium sized flames barraged her.

"Good bye*"

The flames were swirling and I heard a massive scream. The crimson air was so hard to believe, and the atmosphere was burning like an inferno. My clothes felt like they were on fire.

However, she was still alive. Barely…. But still alive.

"TAKE THIS" I released the lightning and the crimson airdisappeared leaving a white blast of electricity in it's place.

But even so it still persisted to bring back burned arm.

We had to finish it quickly or else it'll probably recover. I lunged at my spear and I threw it with as much force as I could… ugh, the pain, I was still hurt badly, but the spear managed to connect. It pierced her and I finally heard a loud

SCREECH*

The maze disappeared and I collapsed. Huff* Huff* "This was one hell of a day. Right Koro?"

He whined… now the only thing to do is wait for the red head to wake up.

**Author's End Note: Now on to chapter two. Thanks for reading and the next one is done by my co-author/collaboration partner. So he'll give it to me to post when he's ready. "Good Bye for now!"**


End file.
